


Suspicious Sounds

by knightvalen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Seme Near, Uke Mello | Mihael Keehl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightvalen/pseuds/knightvalen
Summary: “..I JUST HEARD MELLO MOANED IN NEAR’S ROOM!” Linda overheard suspicious sounds from Near’s room that led to everybody in Whammy’s House know and even Rodger regret for telling both geniuses to interact with each other more. When the door was finally opened to reveal the truth, nobody said a word. What are the two top ranks in Whammy’s House doing actually?
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 28
Kudos: 30





	Suspicious Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :
> 
> Death Note doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Author Note :
> 
> To be safe, I will say the rating is M (Mature).
> 
> The story happens in Whammy's House but no Kira Case.
> 
> So the kids still stay in Whammy's House.
> 
> For their ages, I just assume Mello is 16 and Near is 15.
> 
> Yeah teens.
> 
> Lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ;)

**Suspicious Sounds**

* * *

Sunday. Yeah. Finally. The weekend time to do whatever you want. Since it was a sunny day, most of the kids in Whammy's House usually just played outside. But some might just stay in their own room too. Like the redhead who was busy killing the boss on one of his beloved video games.

Goggles were hanging around his neck, a cigarette between his lips, his bright green eyes never left the TV screen, his fingers skillfully pressed the buttons on a controller. For him, Sunday was no different from any other day. He liked staying inside. No disturbance, just him and his video games. Peaceful until..

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, followed by a feminine voice from the other side.

"Matt! Matt!" The redhead sighed when he heard his name was called. Without pausing the game, he answered back.

"Yeah. Just come in. It's not locked."

"O-okay." Then the door was slowly opened, the redhead didn't even turn around to see who came in. He already knew who it was.

"What's up, Linda?" The girl walked up to him with an expression unusual for her. She looked uneasy and looked around the room as if she was searching for someone.

"Uhh... have you... seen Mello lately?" Speaking of the blond, Matt hasn't seen the chocoholic since the boy left this early morning until now. The redhead had no idea where the blond went.

"Oh Mello? Last time I saw him was early morning. Why?" His eyes still focused on the TV, but his eyebrow raised a bit, noticing the nervousness in her voice.

"Oh-hh so... he must've gone for hours then uhhh... mmmm I just... wonder be-cause..." The pig-tailed girl bit her lower lip, thinking of how to explain to the redhead of what she just overheard from Near's room earlier.

"Mhmm?" The redhead still waited for Linda to continue. He almost won the game. The girl inhaled deeply, before...

"..I JUST HEARD MELLO MOANED IN NEAR'S ROOM!" The pig-tailed girl shouted the words loud and fast, causing the redhead to jump in shock, the cigarette fell from his lips. Good thing that he still won the game.

"What?! Are you sure?" He put the controller down beside him and picked the cigarette up before it started burning the carpet. No way Rodger would scold him for this. The redhead was not in the mood to deal with that old man.

"Yes! You need to come with me now!" With that, Linda dragged the redhead, pulling him to leave the room. Both of them walked swiftly towards Near's room.

"Hey where are you taking me?!" The redhead tried to get out of her hold. Surprisingly this girl had such a strength.

"To Near's room. We have to check it out! What if they do something?!" The pig-tailed girl kept walking while keeping an iron grip as she pulled Matt along with her.

"Something like what? Sex?" The redhead guessed randomly when both of them passed by a few girls in the hall. Now it was Linda's turn to get surprised by the redhead's bluntness.

"Shhh Matt. You shouldn't say it out loud." The pig-tailed girl blushed at the thought of it.

"Who's having sex?"Asked a voice behind them. The pair turned to see the three girls they passed by earlier, now walking up to them.

"Linda, I can't believe you have sex with Matt!" The long black-haired girl, with a loud mouth, exaggerated even more.

"NO!" Linda denied instantly. Matt just shook his head calmly. He observed that those girls seemed somewhat jealous of Linda? Meh he just snickered anyway.

"Then who, Linda? Why are you even holding our Matt's arm anyway? I thought we all agreed to compete fairly." The brunette one looked angry and got creepily closer to Matt. Wth.

"Yeah. Don't you have a crush on Near anyway? Why are you with Matt?" The blond one crossed her arms. If Matt didn't stop this, they would start clawing each other. He needed to clarify things.

"Let me get this straight, ladies. No, we don't have sex. Or maybe not yet? " He said with a sarcastic wink. "Heh kidding. Linda just dragged me out here to go to Near's room because she thought that Near and Mello had sex in there. I don't even know if it's true or not. So let me go back to my roo-" Before Matt could even finish, he was dragged again by those girls.

"OMG! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THIS EARLIER! THIS IS SUCH JUICY GOSSIP!" The three girls said in unison. The redhead whined. All he wanted was just go back to his fucking room and playing his fucking video games.

The five of them finally arrived in front of Near's door. The black haired girl pressed her ear against it, trying to listen any sound from the inside of the room while the two girls (fangirls) still held Matt's arms, which were aching at this point.

She shook her head, waving her hand "no". The brunette girl raised an eyebrow at Linda.

"I swear I heard it earlier." The pig-tailed girl whispered quietly. The three of them were about to leave with holding the squirming redhead boy when...

"Ohhh Near, yesss there!" A long moan echoing from the inside of the number one's room, successfully stopped the girls from leaving. All of them gasped, including the redhead who recognised exactly who moaned earlier.

"Holy shit, Mels!" Matt's eyes widened in surprise, finally freed from the girl's grip. Their faces paled completely in utter shock.

"I told you guys! I think they are doing it." Linda shrieked in excitement, but trying to keep her volume low.

"Doing what?" said a tall brunette boy, holding a ball in his hands, with a few boys behind as they stopped in front of them. They were Mello's football teamplayers.

"Ohhhh mmmm ahhhh." Another moan echoed again. The answer was very clear.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The boys gasped in surprise. They walked closer. More people were in front of Near's door now. Matt still wanted to go back to his room but since these kids blocked his way, it seemed like he was trapped here.

"Do you want me to push harder, Mello?" Another voice, more calm and gentle. All of them shared glances, knowing it was clearly the number one's voice.

"Mmmm yess." Some gasped, some closed their mouth, some seemed to be disgusted and some were even excited when the chocoholic responded to the white haired boy's question.

"Goddamn, I thought Mello didn't join us playing the football today because of yesterday's accident, but this is just damn... Matt, you're his roommate. Why the hell did you never tell us about this?" asked the brunette guy, with a look of horror on his face.

Matt just shrugged and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one.

"Why the hell should I?" He chuckled as smoke came out of his nose and mouth. The redhead actually had no idea of what was happening. He just liked fucking around with these noobs.

"Ohhh Near. Damn uhhhhhhh." More moans came from the room.

"I told you this is the best position for us, Mello." The kids kept listening to their conversation from the outside.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever, Near. Just don't stop." The girls even started giggling and discussing who was fucking who. Damn fangirls.

"I need you to push your head down, Mello." This sent chills down everybody's spine. Except Matt who tried his best not to laugh too loudly.

"Duh fine. But make sure to keep pressing that spot. It still hurts but feels good." It was decided who was the Uke here. Matt couldn't believe what he heard but his blond bestfriend sounded like one.

While the girls were struggling to contain their excitement, the boys seemed to be shocked more than anything. They couldn't comprehend the thought of how Mello, the one they feared the most, was was...

"The pain means it's working. Now just relax." Dominated by the number one in Whammy's House.

Matt just laughed loudly now, noticing everyone's reaction. Even more kids were coming. No, not only kids.

"Shit, is that Rodger?" The redhead crushed his cigarette against the floor, while others looked at the old man approaching them with a puzzled look.

"What is happening here?" Rodger was finally here with more kids behind him. The redhead had predicted that somebody must have snitched in no time.

'Damn Mello, if you want to have sex with Near, can't you be more quiet? Hmm.' The redhead thought to himself.

"Matt, tell him!" The tall brunette guy as other boys pushed him to the front.

"Wha- why me?" Damn these idiots. The redhead was annoyed now. Mello, you brought me into trouble, yet again.

"Yeah. Matt, tell Mr. Rodger! You're Mello's roommate and must know something." The girls even pushed him too. What the hell is wrong with these people?

"There is nothing to tell. You're all just wasting your time here." The redhead just leaned against the wall calmly, rolling his eyes. The kids kept saying that Matt hid the truth. Ahh the chaos Matt relished in.

"Ohhh Near. Ohhhhhh I- ahhh." Mello's moans successfully silenced everyone.

"Yes, Mello?" Near asked gently. Now Rodger stepped closer to the door, trying to listen better. He heard Near and Mello in there.

"You're mmmm right. It doesn't hurt anymore ohhhhh." Mello moaned the words.

"Of course. I made sure the pain went away for you." Near grunted lowly.

Rodger looked at the kids behind him who were also as shocked as he was. He couldn't believe when a few kids came to his office and told him that the two top ranks in Whammy's House were having sex. Also both were boys on top of that. Oh God.

One thing for sure was, what he was listening to right now made him regret for telling both geniuses to interact with each other more. Rodger just wanted both to cooperate as the successors for L, but this was not what he meant.

"How long has this been going on?" The old man asked quietly.

"It has been for an hour now. Mr. Rodger, I think you need to stop this." Linda answered, as she was the one who overheard them in the first place.

"I can't believe if Mello really fucked Near though. What are you going to do, Rodger? Break into Near's room? I don't think it's a good idea." Matt chuckled.

"Are you trying to hold Rodger now, Matt? Ahh you must defend them because you're Mello's bestfriend, right?" The kids shouted at him loudly. Duh.

"Then what are you suggesting, Matt?" The old man asked the redhead.

'Damn Mello, if I let this man open the door and you're really having sex with Near, there is nothing else I can do.'

"Wait until they finish and ask them?" The redhead hoped Rodger would listen to him.

"Ohhhhh God Near! Don't stop ahhhh ahhhh yesss. Harder ahhh more." Rodger was sweating now. He really needed to stop this.

"Don't, Rodger. You'll regret if you break into Near's room. Trust me." Matt stopped the old man. Then another voice came out. It was the number one's this time.

"But Mello, if you want it harder then it seems like I also have to sit on your-"

"JUST SIT ON MY FUCKING ASS, NEAR!" This time, Rodger has made up his mind despite Matt's prevention.

"I can't just stay, Matt. I have to do this." Then Rodger finally opened Near's room, the redhead and the others just watched him as he used his spare keys for the emergency situation like this.

This was definitely what everyone was waiting for. Revealing the truth behind the door after listening to these suspicious sounds. What are the two top ranks in Whammy's House doing actually?

Nobody said a word as the door was fully opened. They just stared at the topless blond who was laying on his tummy on the white carpet while the white haired boy was sitting on the blond's ass with his hands on Mello's back.

Near stared at the people standing in his doorway watching both him and Mello, his grey eyes widened a bit but he didn't say anything.

The blond heard that the door was opened and noticed that Near stopped moving his hands. He finally looked at the opened door with many kids and even Rodger were staring at the two top ranks.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYBODY DOING HERE!? HOW CAN THE DOOR BE OPENED? OHH YOU MUST HAVE USED ONE OF YOUR FUCKING SPARE KEYS, RODGER! DID YOU?! TELL ME NOW!" The blond, was furious, but more furious than usual. Near got off of him quickly and just sat on the floor, twirling his hair, watching while the blond stood up, being angrier than the one who actually owned the room.

Everybody was speechless, silenced in fear of Mello's infamous wrath. All of them were mistaken, except the redhead who was laughing loudly right now.

"I fucking told you, Rodger. You'd regret. Haha... They were not having sex. Near was just massaging Mello's back. Hahaha..." The redhead couldn't believe that today would be this funny.

"HAVING WHAT?!" Those blue eyes widened in fury. His fists clenched. The kids who told Rodger were even running away now. Cowards.

"I-I apologise. I was... informed by them that both of you have done it. Kids, go apologise too." If only Rodger had listened to Matt earlier, he wouldn't have to be ashamed like this. The redhead almost felt pity for the old man. Almost. It was his fault though. Lol.

"Yeah, Mello. We are sorry for mistaking you and Near for having sex. But the sounds you made earlier have confused all of us outside here." The remaining kids kept their head low. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

"They are right, Mello. I had warned you before that your moans might've confused people outside. However it would please me if you'd knock the door before entering next time, Rodger." Near spoke calmly, sitting down on the floor behind Mello who crossed his arms and looked at the white haired boy.

The number one's words silenced everyone. The blond couldn't stand the silence though, he spoke again but not so furious this time.

"You heard him, Rodger. Why would you think we did it? Didn't you tell us to interact more? Now we did but then you believed the gossip more." The blond took the opportunity to corner the old man even more.

"Maybe, Mels. The way you interacted with Near was soo kinky. Since when did you love being massaged by him? You never told me about this before." The redhead grinned at the annoyed blond.

"Shut the fuck up, Matt! Don't act like you forgot that my back hurt since yesterday after the football and Rodger also wanted me to talk to Near more. What is a better way than making this albino freak massaging my sore back?" The blond shouted loudly at the giggling redhead.

"Did you force him, Mello?" Rodger asked, looking concerned again.

"Of course not!" Mello denied instantly.

"No. I was willing to do so. I didn't mind helping Mello with his back." Near confirmed it, assuring the old man.

"See?" The topless blond raised his eyebrow at Rodger.

"Alright then. Would you mind keeping the voices a bit lower next time, Mello?" Rodger could sigh in relief that they just interacted normally.

"No-"

"Yes, Rodger. I will remind him to keep his voice low next time." Near interrupted the blond's negative response. Mello looked at Near from the corner of his eyes, clearly not liking to be interrupted.

Rodger nodded then he left with the rest of the kids, leaving both Near and Mello alone in the room.

The blond just huffed, walking to lock the door then back to lay on the carpet again. Looking at the white haired boy who was sitting beside him, playing a rubik's cube.

"Playing this toy? But I know you have been staring at my ass, Near. Enjoy what you see?" The blond grabbed the toy from Near's hands, smirking.

The white haired boy looked at Mello now, smirking back. He got on top of Mello's body, hovering above him.

"Correct. Now shall we continue where we left, beautiful?" The number one nipped at Mello's neck now, his hands were busy undoing Mello's pants.

"Ohh yess but - mmmm - you - ohhh - have to admit that my plan - ahhhh - worked well first - ahhh - Near hey..." The blond moaned in delight when he felt Near's lube coated fingers made their way into Mello's entrance already.

The white haired boy licked the blond's cheek and stopped his fingers. Looking into blue eyes deeply, making Mello blush.

"Yes, Mello is brilliant. The plan to cover our sex activity turned out to be working very well. I still don't mind even if people know the truth about us though." Near spoke so gently. Did the number one just compliment him? Mello didn't expect it but it felt sweet for him.

"I don't know if now is a good time, Near." The blond stuck his tongue out at him, the white haired boy caught it, then sucking it. Proceeding with fingering his chocoholic lover and kissing him deeply.

The blond just mewled under the younger boy's lovely ministrations. Now he could moan as loud as he wanted without worrying that people would think that they were having sex, even if that was actually the real case.

Later that night..

Mello went back to his room that he shared with Matt. He saw the redhead was still busy playing a video game like this morning when he left him. The blond wondered if his bestfriend would ever get tired of it. Likely never.

Since he was in a very good mood today, he decided that he wanted to relax on the couch and just watched his bestfriend playing the game.

He sat down slowly, unwrapping the chocolate bar that was given by Near. This chocolate was different than what Whammy's House kitchen had and much more expensive.

Mello never imagined the white haired boy would be this sweet and lovely. The blond bit the chocolate, moaning slowly at the sweet rich flavour. Smiling while closing his eyes, enjoying the taste and thinking of their previous sweet amorous intimacy.

The redhead noticed something was off with his blond mate. It wasn't everyday that Mello would want to watch him playing a game. Usually the blond would say that it was stupid but today was different.

The redhead paused his game and looked at his bestfriend. He finally knew the answer then he continued to play again.

"Why did you pause, Matt?" The blond asked curiously.

"Nothing. Hehe.." The redhead just chuckled.

"What nothing? You wouldn't laugh if it was nothing. You're a bad liar, Matt." Mello rolled his eyes, biting the chocolate again.

"Okay. Fine. I just want to say that it was a good acting there, Mels." The redhead still chuckled.

"What acting?" The blond said casually but he actually got worried internally. Didn't Matt leave with the others earlier? Or did he actually stay and try to overhear his conversation with Near again?

"It's okay, Mels. I understand. You might want to keep it a secret but Near clearly wants to make it public by leaving a hickey on your neck. I bet that chocolate was from him too. Our kitchen doesn't have it." The redhead grinned widely as he saw Mello running to the mirror. The blond gasped as he saw the visible proof of their love making earlier.

"URGH GODDAMMIT!" The blond groaned loudly meanwhile the redhead laughed even harder. Damn today was a very interesting day.

**Finished.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who reads and supports this story. I would always love to see your reviews!
> 
> Let's be friends and follow me on Instagram : @knightvalen
> 
> Hehe 😉😂😇


End file.
